pirates wind goddes
by haruka kinamoto
Summary: Haruka es una chica que a perdido a sus padres y que despues de 8 años sale a navegar y busca nakamas para formar una tripulacion. Lo se mal summary - -III . SE NECESITAN OC


**OP no me pertenece...**

En un pequeño pueblo...

¿?: Haruka! has terminado de recoger tu habitación

Haruka: si Kiyama-san ¬ ¬

Kiyama: tu madre se sentiría muy decepcionada si...

Haruka: ya ya ya me lo has contado mil veces pero mi madre esta muerta y mi padre igual no me queda familia que se sientan decepcionados

Kiyama: ahhh... yo te quiero como una hija lo sabes no seas asi

Haruka: eso ya lo se ^ ^

Kiyama: ^ ^ además tu hermana quizás todavía esta viva

Haruka: han pasado 8 años desde que desapareció dudo que siga viva

Kiyama: nunca hay que perder la esperanza

Haruka: bueno me voy a dar una vuelta (sale al pueblo un pequeño pueblo pero muy acogedor a estado viviendo a qui desde hace 8 años desde que su familia murio) (haruka es una chica muy linda de pelo rubio corto con dos pequeñas trenzas a los lados que se unen atrás con una horquilla en forma de estrella, tiene flequillo recto y ojos azules brillantes su pelo va en desgrade viste con una camiseta que se le ve el ombligo negra con estrellas rosas una falda rosa con unas mallas cortas negras y unas botas negras) (las * significa que esta pensandolo) * yo no me quiero quedar mas en este pueblo es muy aburrido vivir a qui sin hacer nada – o – aunque echaría de menos a alguna gente del pueblo pero no mucha...* (le tapa la vista un cartel que venia bolando) que es esto? Monkey.D luffy un pirata va para que quiero yo esto (lo tira) * los piratas los piratas si que tienen suerte pueden hacer lo que quieren y se divierten a todas horas y lo mas importante viajan por todo el mundo... kiyama-san es muy protectora y mas despues de lo que ocurrio hace 4 años ¬ ¬*

Flash back

En la cocina de la casa de haruka..

Kiyama: voy a hacer la comida

Haruka: tengo hambre espero que no tardes mucho

Kiyama: en seguida estara

Haruka: ok... (ve una fruta en la mesa) parece rica (en un susurro) (se la come)

Kiyama: ya esta la comi... O_O Haruka! escupe la fruta!

Haruka: porque era muy cara?

Kiyama: no es eso... bueno podria averla vendido por unos millones pero no es el caso! esa fruta es una de las frutas del diablo si te la comes podras hacer que tu cuerpo se convierta en aire a tu gusto

Haruka: bueno eso no es tan malo – O –

Kiyama: y nunca mas podras nadar!

Haruka: que! como dejas algo como esa fruta a qui sabes que yo me como todo!

Kiyama: nunca crei que serias tan tonta!

Fin flash back

Haruka: * y esa es la historia de por que kiyama es tan sobre protectora con migo desde que me comi la windy windy no mi que en verdad fue su culpa ¬ ¬ no a verla dejado hay bueno... si los piratas tienen mucha livertad quizas yo me convierta en uno y de paso le doy un infarto a kiyama-san bueno quitando lo del infarto lo otro si ya tengo 18 años puedo hacer lo que quiero bueno parto mañana esta decidido*

(ya otra vez en casa de haruka)

Haruka:kiyama-san me convertiré en un pirata!

kiyama: ok

Haruka: me convertiré lo quieras o n... un momento si puedo!

kiyama: ya eres mayor para hacer lo que quieras haruka tu madre uviese querido que eligieras no crearas tu propio camino si quieres ser un pirata pues se lo no te detendre ya que eres tu la que debe crear tu camino no yo

Haruka: kiyama-san T_T arigato! (se tira a abrazarla)

Kiyama: ok ok bueno ahora ve a dormir que es tarde y supongo que saldras mañana

Haruka: si!

**Bueno ahora quien quiera participar que rellene esta ficha y me la envie PD: solo chicas va a ser una tripulacion de chicas**

**Nombre:**

**Apellido:**

**Color favorito:**

**Edad (entre 18-22):**

**Ropa:**

**Aspecto(bien detallado por favor):**

**Pareja(pueden ser todos mientras no sean marines ni luffy PD: ace esta vivo ya que la historia sucede antes que muera):**

**Caracter:**

**Habilidades:**

**Fruta del diablo(si no tiene no hace falta ponerla):**

**Que papel hace en el barco (menos capitana):**

**Pueblo:**

**Ataques:**

**Familia:**

**Bueno y ahora voy a poner un ejemplo:**

**Nombre: Haruka **

**Apellido:kinamoto**

**Color favorito: rosa**

**Edad (entre 18-22): 18**

**Ropa: suele llevar una camiseta por encima del ombligo de color negra con estrellas rosas, una falda rosa con un cinturon negro y blanco y unas mallas cortas negras con unas botas negras.**

**Aspecto(bien detallado por favor): es una chica muy linda de pelo rubio corto con dos pequeñas trenzas a los lados que se unen atrás con una horquilla en forma de estrella, tiene flequillo recto y ojos azules brillantes su pelo va en desgrade**

**Pareja(pueden ser todos mientras no sean marines ni luffy PD: ace esta vivo ya que la historia sucede antes que muera): luffy**

**Caracter: es un poco bipolar e infantil pero a la vez responsable y cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien se lo saque y no es buena haciendo planes **

**Habilidades: es muy rapida**

**Fruta del diablo(si no tiene no hace falta ponerla): windy windy no mi**

**Que papel hace en el barco (menos capitana): capitana**

**Pueblo: wind flower**

**Ataques: hurricane wind (alza la mano y la gira y de su mano se forma un huracan) hurricane blowing (sopla y se forman unos remolinos de aire que envia al contrincante a kilometros de distancia) Slap Wind Goddess ( da una palmada y se forma una corriente de aire que va para el contincante)**

**Familia: no le queda familia sus padres murieron cuando atacaron su casa ella se salvo de puro milagro y su hermana no se sabe si esta muerta o no**

**Bueno eso es todo me lo pueden enviar por PM o por un review pero prefiero por PM y antes envienme un review para que les aparte a su pareja**


End file.
